A number of straps or bands for orthotic and medical use for attachment to arms, legs and other portions of the body have long been known. Such bands are represented in the prior art by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,136, 4,445,894, 3,086,529, 3,812,851, 3,782,378 and 3,878,849.
Various Velcro-type fasteners have been used for engaging ends of the straps having various combinations of layers. Depending upon the use of the straps, i.e., as anchoring devices for catheters, supporting limbs at elevated positions, EKG straps, I.V. tubes, slings, restraints, cable supports, or the like, the straps are varied in construction. In some cases prior art straps have limited adjustability to various size limbs, difficulty of attachment or fabrication or discomfort in use.